Parents and caretakers are often faced with the task of changing a baby's diaper numerous times per day. One of the most time-consuming burdens associated with diaper-changing is cleaning up the diaper messes that frequently occur while the baby is being changed. In order to contain such messes and prevent them from soiling clean surfaces, a baby is often placed on a changing pad so that the diaper messes are contained on the surface of the changing pad or the changing pad cover. The cover of a pad is generally made of an absorbent material that can become soiled and, consequently, must often be washed or changed before a subsequent use. Therefore, parents and caretakers must continually spend a great deal of time and effort cleaning diaper messes off of soiled changing pad covers.